My Days for You
|type = Single |artist = Mano Erina |album = More Friends Over |released = June 29, 2011 July 6, 2011 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 12:56 |label = |producer = |Last = Seishun no Serenade 9th Single (2011) |Next = Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu Single (2011) }} My Days for You is the 10th major single released by Mano Erina. The single was released in 2 limited editions, and regular editions, limited A coming with a bonus DVD. It sold a total of 12,622 copies and reached position #10 on the Oricon weekly chart. Tracklist CD #My Days for You #10 Carat no Kirameki. (10カラットの煌めき。; The Glimmer of 10 Carats.) #My Days for You (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #My Days for You (MUSIC VIDEO) Single V #My Days for You (Riverside Ver.) #My Days for You (Bus Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Single Information #My Days for You #*Lyrics: NOBE #*Composition: Nakajima Takui #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko #10 Carat no Kirameki. #*Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko #*Composition: Nakajima Takui #*Arrangement: TV Performances *2012.07.25 Coming Soon Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ - Suzuki Kanon, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Okai Chisato *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ *Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Michishige Sayumi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nomura Minami *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Kinen Subeki Kono Nen ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu - Shimizu Saki *Mano Erina Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Live ~my precious treasure box~ (with Nakajima Takui) *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" - Makino Maria, Nakanishi Kana, Hamaura Ayano, Onoda Saori, Okamura Minami (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 12,622 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 959 Additional Videos Mano Erina 『My Days for You』 (Riverside Ver.) Trivia *This is the fourth Mano Erina single to have an English name. The first being Lucky Aura, the second being Lalala-Sososo, and third being Love&Peace=Paradise *As shown on Hello Pro! TIME, Mano mentioned that they were filming where her ex-lover used to be. And the song is a thank you for him always being there for her even if he left. *Niigaki Risa covered the title song in her Hello Cover album. *This is Mano Erina's lowest selling major label single. *"My Days for You" was covered by Nakajima Takui on his self-cover album . External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: My Days for You, 10 Carat no Kirameki. Category:Mano Erina Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:Solo Single Category:Mano Erina DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:Lowest Selling Single